Well this happened
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: Yuu didn't think drinking a brightly colored liquid in a bottle on Guren's desk would affect him in anyway. And little did he think that when he forced Mika to drink it, it would effect him either. He thought wrong.
1. Well this happened

"Yo Guren." Yuu said walking into the mans office and scuffed when he noticed the man was not in the room.  
"Jerk, calls for me and isn't in his office? Typical Guren." Yuu said and sat in Guren's chair and spun till he was dizzy.

"Wow, maybe not a good idea." Yuu said, putting a hand to his head and seized his spinning. He saw a bottle of a bright colored liquid sitting on Guren's desk, Yuu grabbed it.  
"Maybe this energy drink will help." Yuu said taking a big swig of the drink and coughed roughly.  
"Ew! What a nasty flavor!" Yuu hissed as he stuck out his tongue.

"Yuu-chan, what are you doing?" Mika asked entering the room, the blonde narrowing his eyes.  
"Mika!" Yuu yelled happily as he ran and hugged the blonde vampire close.  
"I tried this nasty ass energy drink Guren left on his desk. Its so gross! Try it!" Yuu said and before the blonde could stop him, Yuu shoved the bottle in Mikas mouth, a few small drops falling down the blondes throat.  
"Yuu-chan, you know I can't drink anything!" Mika said grimacing at the awful flavor of the drink Yuu had shoved at his mouth.  
"Oh right! Sorry, I forgot but isn't it awful!" Yuu asked.  
"Yes, it's quite revolting." Mika said, his tongue sticking out as well.  
"You're tongue is green!" Yuu shouted, pointing at the blondes mouth.  
"Huh!? But yours is orange Yuu-chan!" Mika stated.  
"What the hell is going on!?" Yuu yelled.

"That's what I'd like to know."  
"Guren!"  
"Why are you too in here causing such a ruckus?" Guren asked annoyed as he closed his door and sat at his desk.  
"You called me in here jerk! And what's with this nasty energy drink!? It tastes like shit and makes your tongue change color!" Yuu shouted, Guren's eyes widened.  
"What are you talking about? What energy drink?" Guren asked, Yuu shoved the bottle to Guren, whom examined the bottle and sighed.  
"Idiot, this isn't an energy drink! It's one of the scientists experiments!" Guren yelled.  
"WHAT!?" Yuu and Mika yelled in unison.  
"What the hell does that mean!? Are we gonna die!?" Yuu yelled.  
"I'm not sure! I haven't read the reports for it yet dip shit so shut up for a second." Guren said rubbing his temples.  
"What is this." Mika asked, trying to remain calm. Guren opened the file.  
"Apparently it's supposed to-"

"Wow...I feel...really...dizzy all of a sudden..." Yuu spoke, his body swaying.  
"Yuu-chan! A-Are you alright?" Mika asked, he brought a hand to his forehead as his body began to quake, his knees gave out on him and he fell to the floor, Yuu fell a second later.  
"Shit! Medic!" Guren yelled.

* * *

A week had passed since Mikaela and Yuichiro drank the experiment on Guren's desk.  
"When will they wake up?" Yoichi asked standing next to Yuu's hospital bed, Mika's next to Yuu's.  
"Well the experiment shouldn't have affected them at all, it was just a prototype. So this is blank for us, they've been out for a while now." A man in a lab coat stated.  
"What will happen when they wake?" Shinoa asked.  
"That'll be something we'll all find out." The man spoke.  
Yuu and Mika looked peaceful in their sleep, Yuu's breath was steady and normal. They haven't moved an inch since they passed out in Guren's office, everyone was getting antsy, worried.  
"They should be waking up any day now." The man said as he left the room.  
"He's been saying that everyday for a week." Mitsuba mumbled as he clutched Yuu's shoulder.  
"They'll be alright. They are both strong." Shinoa said smiling for her friends but on the inside, she was terrified. What if Mika-san and Yuu-san never woke up? And if they did wake up, what will become of them?  
Everyone watched with heavy hearts as the boys continued in their deep sleep.


	2. We're awake

For Yuichiro, when he first awoke, he felt stiff, his breathing was swallow, almost nonexistent. Even though he was exhausted, he felt strong, he felt powerful but he felt light, light as a feather, that was...weird...he also noticed sounds, he could hear everything, from the sound of his heart monitor, to the birds wings flapping outside his window. He could smell the food cooking a few floors away, he could also smell something else...something strong...metallic...it smelled like...blood? Yuu opened his eyes though he closed them again at the bright light shining on him, holy fuck it was bright he opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings.

"A h-hospital?" Yuu mumbled, weird, his voice sounded deeper and something was in his eyes, pesky hair, was it always in his eyes like that? He heard gently breathing, he looked to his left and saw a mop of black hair in a bed similar to his, he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Mika-san you're awake."  
"H-Huh?" Yuu asked confused, he looked to his right and saw Shinoa there.  
"S-Shinoa?" Yuu asked, his voice was still deep, maybe because he was drowsy, Shinoa smiled at him kindly.  
"Yes it's me. We were getting worried about you. You and Yuu-san have been out cold for a week and a half now." Shinoa said, Yuu raised an eyebrow in confusion, why was she referring to him in a third person manner?  
"What are you talking about? Where's Mika?" Yuu asked sitting up only to land back against the pillows.  
"Um, I'm talking to you now silly!" Shinoa said smiling.  
"But I'm Yuichiro." Yuu said, Shinoa titled her head in confusion, she looked concerned.  
"I'm sorry but you're Mikaela, Yuu is in that bed." Shinoa said pointing to the bed next to him, Yuu followed her finger back to the black mop of hair. Well it looked like his hair...but there was no way. He was Yuu, Yuu was talking to Shinoa while Shinoa talked to Yuu. It was simple, why was she calling him Mika?

"I'm Yuu Shinoa, I'm not Mika." Yuu said looking back at her.  
"Um..." Shinoa began, pulling out her compact mirror and handed to Yuu.  
"You're Mikaela-san." She stated and Yuu looked into the mirror, expecting to see his messy black hair and dark circles under his green eyes but he gaped at the person in the mirror.  
It was Mika! Mika was looking back at him in the mirror! But how!? Yuu gripped his hair, it wasn't his! It was longer and fluffier and he gasped and reached his teeth, feeling for the canine, and when he found it was pointed to a point, he screamed.

Now Mikaela was sleeping soundly and wasn't expecting to be woken up by such a loud scream but that's what happened and as soon as the noise hit his ear drums, he shot up in shock.  
"Yuu-chan!" He shouted, holy fuck sitting up that quickly made him dizzy, he brought a hand to his head and ran his fingers through his hair but his hair felt different...it was shorter.  
"Mika!" Mika looked to the sound of the voice and gasped in shot, he was looking back at himself! Where Yuu's bed was is now Mika! But how on earth!?  
"Whats going on here!?" Mika shouted.  
"Yuu-san please stop yelling!" Shinoa said running to Mikas side, she placed a hand to his and he shrugged it away.  
"Don't touch me human!" Mika snapped, Shinoa was confused.  
"Yuu, what are you talking about?" Shinoa asked.  
"Why are you talking to me? Why you keep calling me Yuu-chan?" Mika asked narrowing his eyes at the girl.  
"Mika!" Yuu shouted, Yuu looked on in shock that Shinoa was talking to his body! Yuu's body looked towards him and it gasped.  
"Y-Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, Shinoa took a step back.

"Yuu-san?" She asked looking at Mikas body, the blonde looked at her.  
"Mika-san?" She asked looking at Yuu's body, the boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.  
"Oh no..."

"So you're telling me, that you two switched bodies?" Guren asked to Mika's body.  
"Yes! Why would I lie, stupid Guren!" Yuu yelled.  
"Yep, that's the brat." Guren said shaking his head.  
"So what's up doc?" Shinoa asked the doctor, the man looked conflicted.  
"I'm not sure, their bodies are perfectly normal but it seems their brains have switched bodies." He said pushing the rim of his glasses up his nose.  
"So what does that mean for us?" Yuu asked.  
"You two will have to stay like this till we can come up with a reverse serum." The doctor said.  
"And how long would that take?" Mika asked.  
"A least a month...maybe two." The doctor said.  
"A month!?"  
"Or two!?"  
"Thank you doctor." Guren said and the man fled the room.

"We can't stay like this for two months!" Yuu yelled.  
"Well you're gonna have to. We can't do anything till we fix this." Guren said.  
"So what? We're just go about our lives in different bodies till you humans find a cure?" Mika asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Guren said.  
"This is gonna be difficult." Shinoa said shaking her head.  
"You're telling me." Guren said with a sigh.

"Hey! We heard Yuu-kun and Mika-kun were awake!" Yoichi said happily and ran into the room, Mitsuba and Kimizuki following behind him.  
"Yeah, they woke up but they're not exactly themselves." Shinoa said.  
"What do you mean?" Mitsuba asked walking next to Shinoa.  
"How do you feel Yuu-kun?" Yoichi asked walking next to Yuu and held his hand with a bright smile.  
"Don't touch me." Mika said and ripped his hand away.  
"Yuu-kun!" Yoichi asked taking a step back.  
"Mika don't be mean to Yoichi!" Yuu yelled, Yoichi looked at Mika's body confused.  
"Huh?" Yoichi asked.  
"Well, see. Remember how Yuu-san was being stupid and drank a experiment on Guren's desks and made poor Mika-san drink it? Well turns out the experiment made them switched bodies. So now Yuu is in Mika's body, and Mika is in Yuu's body." Shinoa explained, the squad looked at her in shock.  
"It looked like a energy drink!" Yuu defended.  
"Only an idiot would say that an experiment looked like an energy drink." Kimizuki said.  
"Don't call Yuu-chan an idiot!" Mika said.  
"This is so weird." Mitsuba said.

"I don't know which is more weird...the fact that Yuu-kun has such a mean scowl on his face." Yoichi began.  
"Or the mean vampire Mika is pouting?" Shinoa finished.  
"Yes!" Yoichi said smiling, the squad laughed.  
"Get out will yah!? I need more sleep." Yuu said and fell back against the pillows.  
"Yeah brats, time to scatter. You have training to get to." Guren said ushering them out leaving only Yuu and Mika in the room.

Yuu sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
"Are you feeling okay Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, Yuu looked over at Mika, God it was awkward talking his own body.  
"I'm fine...it's just that everything is more intense." Yuu said looking at his hand, this was Mikas hand, he was in Mikas body now.  
"The vampire body is 20/20 compared to a human one. So your sight, hearing and strength has increased." Mika explained.  
"So I could lift a car!?" Yuu asked excitedly.  
"Um, yes you could Yuu-chan but please don't try it." Mika said worriedly.  
"Come on Mika! If we're gonna be like this for two months might as well have some fun right!?" Yuu asked, Mika sighed.  
"I just don't want you getting hurt." Mika said leaning against the pillows.  
"I won't I promise, it's you I'm worried about." Yuu said looking at Mika.  
"Me?" Mika asked, he rolled onto his side to look at Yuu.  
"You're in my body now. Not that I'm weak or anything but from vampire strength to average human and just switching completely. It must be weird for you." Yuu said, he also rolled onto his side to face Mika.  
"Yeah, it's weird...I'm tired and hungry." Mika said yawning, Yuu giggled.  
"Then go to sleep silly." Yuu said smiling.

"What about you? I never slept." Mika asked, Yuu shrugged.  
"I mean, my body feels fine but my mind is telling me sleep, sleep, sleep!" Yuu said, Mika smiled.  
"The vampire body doesn't need sleep." Mika said, his eyes drooping a bit.  
"Never? What did you do when me and the squad slept?" Yuu asked.  
"I kept watch, I made sure you were safe." Mika said. Yuu smiled.  
"Now it's my turn to watch over you! Sleep tight Mika, I won't let anyone hurt you!" Yuu said bringing a fist to his chest, Mika chuckled lightly and relaxed against the pillows.  
"I know you will." Mika said with a smile.  
"Good night Mika." Yuu said with a warm smile, Mika smiled back and closed his eyes.  
"Goodnight...Yuu-chan..." Mika mumbled and drifted back into sleep, it was weird how he naturally accepted sleep but God it felt nice to do it. Mika relaxed into the hospital bed and fell asleep with Yuu watching over him.


End file.
